1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an illumination system, especially an illumination system having high uniformity of illumination.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a conventional illumination system often uses a number of micro-lens arrays to achieve uniform illumination. However, the micro-lens arrays are formed by a standard micro-lithographic technology, which is complex and highly cost. Furthermore, the conventional illumination system comprising the micro-lens arrays usually has a large volume and a complex structure, which makes it hard to apply in small image systems.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an illumination system, in which the illumination system can provide a superior uniformity of illumination, and have simple structure and low cost.